Letter aeroplanes
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Sportacus sent a letter aeroplane to some1 who would never recieve. But somehow the wind took over the paper aeroplane and guided to some1, who was just as lost and lonely as he was. As they both had lost Stephanie from their lives and they had loved her.
1. Chapter pre

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazy town. But I do own Sportacori

I am in a dark mood or something. Because all my stories later have some sort of angst to start with. So be warned this is kinda dark especially for lazy town, but my friends who I showed my ideas for it to. Tell me it is a good story , I hope you like it too.

This isn't a Stephanie story. It is Sportacus and Stephanie's daughter story..

* * *

><p><strong>Letter Aeroplane !<strong>

**Prequel.**

Sportacus was up in airship looking down on Lazy-town. A town that had once been filled with the sound of kids laughing and having fun. Was now filled with sorrow and remorse because they had lost the person, who had once brought life to the town. Sportacus moved away from the window and started to write a letter to a person who would never receive it.

_Dear Heart of my / our lives_

_These tears that I refuse to cry are for you, my pink haired love. Because to cry would be giving up all hope that you will return to us and though I know you will never return. As no one can return from where you are my one true heart, for you are in heaven. Oh why did you do it Stephanie, why did you go back into that building and why wasn't I there to save you. I wish I knew these answers and I guess I kinda do. You went back in to save those people because your kind heart wouldn't let you stand back and watch them die. The reason I wasn't there is because you left Lazy-town and I refused to follow you. Why had I lied to you that day fifteen years ago ?, Stephanie. Why had I told you that was in love with someone else ? . If I had told you the truth , if I told you it was you I loved. Then maybe just maybe you would be still alive to. Forgive me my love my angel Stephanie._

_Robbie said that the reason I lied to was because of our age difference. But when I do not age I could of waited for you. Alas that is the reason isn't though the reason I turned you away. Because my crystal stops me from ageing, so you would grow old and I would stay forever young. It is something, I could never do you and that is why I lied, how I wish I could tell you this and explain. But I know you will never receive this letter for you are in heaven._

_We all miss you and though our hearts are now filled with sadness. we will always remember you for the joy , love, fun and happiness you brought to our lives. _

_Your above average hero and love forever_

_Sportacus_

When Sportacus had finished his letter he folded into a paper aeroplane , placed a kiss upon and and set it on the wind. Where it may fly forever never ending up where it's meant to go or maybe find someone who needs to read it. Someone who is just as lost as Sportacus and as to lost Stephanie from there lives.

The letter travelled on the wind somehow staying a float for days on end. It flew as if it knew where it needed to be, not even letting the rain bother it. Even the ink did not smudge in the rain as it passed through the odd storm. It only stopped when it got to where it had been going which was to a little lost and sad girl on the over side of the world.

The girl was only about thirteen and lived with her aunt Angela. She had been at her aunt's for a about a week now and knew she wasn't wanted. The only reason her aunt had took her in was because the government would pay her too. Plus Angela knew that having her brother's daughter around would stop him from coming. As he didn't want anything to do with his daughter, he hadn't even cared about the girl's mother. It was just a fling nothing more she had been one of the popular girls and he being one of the most popular boys had gone after her.

Anyway I getting away from the reason the letter had found it's way to the girl and as it's an important part of this story. I guess I better get back too it, you see she was as lost and as broken hearted as Spartacus. Which was because Stephanie had died and they had both loved her deeply. Though in two very different ways and for two different reasons .

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this Chapter. Though it was a short one I hope you liked it. But as it is a short chapter. I am uploading chapter one as soon as I upload this. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own lazy town

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one <strong>

**Corina**

The girl looked down at the paper aeroplane, down at her feet and found it strange. Especially when it was the middle of the night and she was sitting on the roof of an old house. Which was in a neighbourhood where she was the only kid. But as she picked up the aeroplane something told her it was somehow meant for her and that she should open it.

But just as she was about too. There was a call well more of an angry shout from inside the house "CORINA GET OFF THAT ROOF THIS INSINT." So she carefully slipped the aeroplane into her bag and climbed down from the roof. As she got near her aunt who had been waiting for her angrily inside the girl's **little** room. Her aunt started to tell her off "your a worthless child , no wonder your mother went and got herself killed. I bet she did it on propose to get away from you, then the people go and turn your mother into an hero. Stephanie the women who saved everyone from an apartment building but couldn't save herself. She was just as worthless and hopeless as you are, no wonder my brother didn't want either off you."

"My mother wasn't worthless" whispered Corina meekly. She didn't care what her aunt said about her, but she did care what she said about her mother. Because to her, her mother had been everything the papers had said about her. She was loving and kind to all, she was a hero to many not just those, she had saved that night and so hearing her aunt say such hurtful things about her made the girl mad.

"What did you say you worthless child." asked her aunt in a hash voice.

Corina somehow gained some courage, though she didn't know where it had came from. But it was enough for her to take a few more steps up to her aunt and say "MY MOTHER WAS NOT WORTHLESS. SHE WAS A TRUE HERO."

"OH REALLY" asked Angela who was becoming angrier by the second.

Though Corina could tell her aunt was now getting really angry, her courage didn't waver. She stood as told as she could for a girl who was only thirteen could and yelled back. "YES REALLY AND I AM NOT WORTHLESS EITHER." The next thing Corina knew was pain as her aunt hit her across her face and coursed her to hit the floor hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME. You are worthless it's time you learned, that you'll be nothing in this world." yelled back Angela. Then she added in a softer yet still hash tone. " "Now get your ass to bed you have school in the morning and you better work hard. I will only accept A and B's from you. Anything lower and you will be punished." Then she walked out the room not even bothering to say goodnight.

Corina face hurt really bad, but she knew nothing good would come if she cried. So she didn't she just pulled herself off the floor and moved to her wardrobe. Then she got on the floor again and reached under her wardrobe. She knew she had to be quick because there was no telling when her aunt would barge in.

But she knew that paper aeroplane was important and she also knew she couldn't risk reading it tonight. So she did the only thing she could do and that was put it in the tube. She put all her important things, that she didn't want her aunt to take in. The tube had belonged to her mother Stephanie and she knew it had been important to her mother. That's why she had took it with when her mother had sent her out of the apartment building. As well as her bag she kept all her special things in , though most of them had been taken by her aunt. Only the things smaller enough to fit in this tube had been saved.

Which is why she now put the letter in still folded up in it's aeroplane shape and also her pendent she wore on her ankle to hide from her aunt. She always took it off every night because she didn't want to lose it or have it get broken. As the pendent had been the last thing her mother gave her that night. Then she slipped the tube back under the wardrobe telling herself she read it later.

The next morning Corina woke up by her aunt yelling "get up and get to school". So Corina hurried up and got ready for school. She was luckily the social worker had taken her out to get school clothes and supplies. Because she her aunt probably would of sent her in rags. It was also a good thing the they was keeping an eye on her through the school. As it meant her aunt couldn't take her school stuff away.

Aunt Angela stormed up the stairs a few minute later. As she needed to make sure Corina was ready for school. It wasn't that she cared about the girl but the social would breathe down her neck. If Corina missed or was late for school and she couldn't have that. It was bad enough they check on her every couple of weeks. It was then that Angela notice the mark she had left on the girl's face. So she said "if anyone asks about your face. You had better tell them you walked into a door. If you no what good for you." she then paused to look at her watch. Before she said "I have to get to work don't you dare be late for school." Then she handed the girl five dollars and said "you lucky they tell me . I have to give you lunch money. Because I don't care if you eat or not."

"Thank you, aunt Angela" replied Corina as she took the money from her aunt. " I won't be late. I promise." her aunt didn't answer she just storm out the room and out the house. When Corina heard her aunts car pull away. She moved to the wardrobe, knelt down and took the tube from under it. Then she opened the tube and took out the paper aeroplane and her pendent. Corina quickly put the pendent around her ankle as she was worried someone might take it and put the aeroplane into her school bag. As she hoped she might find somewhere quiet to read it.

Corina knew she wouldn't have breakfast waiting for her . So she didn't bother to look as it was always the same. She was just happy she had school today or she probably have no lunch either. After putting on her boots, jacket and bag she set off to school. Though on her way she saw a fruit store and quickly popped inside. She brought herself two apples so she could have one now and one for lunch. Then after paying the man and thanking him she ran all the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the dark mood. But it will get better in other chapters. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own lazy town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**School and the letter.**

Corina like her mother had been, was smart for her age. So it was no surprise when they told her she have to skip a grade. Though it would make things a little hard for her, as the kids in her classes were age from fifteen to sixteen. Which meant Corina was now the youngest and almost the smallest kid in her year.

Her first classes were tough as the teachers singled her out a lot. Because they wanted to see how smart she was and knowing she get told off. By her aunt if the teachers complained she answered every question. Which just gave the other kids more ammo to use against her in their teasing. Now they called her 'smart-ass pinkie' and things like that . Because though she had blue eyes, she had mothers pink hair. Corina didn't know what they had against pink hair, though because she loved her hair. It reminded her off her mother and it was one of the few things. That she had to remind her of her mother.

By the time it was lunch time. Corina had been teased , pushed and called teachers pet. Which is one of the reasons she didn't report it . As the kids already thought she was a suck up to the teacher. Which was hash as it was her first day there. That and the teachers would probably call her aunt about it and her aunt probably be mad at her for being called at work.

Somehow Corina found her way to the roof and sat down to eat her dinner. She pulled out her apple from her bag and the paper aeroplane fell out too. As she picked it up she felt like now was the time to read it and so she did.

_Dear Heart of my our lives_

_These tears that I refuse to cry are for you my pink haired love_

As she read it she soon realised it was a sad love letter and she knew it probably was private. Which meant she should respect that and not read any more. But when she went to stop reading it felt like the letter was tugging her back. She knew that letters don't do that and yet she felt like she had to read it. So she continued to read it.

Corina thought to herself as read it _'The poor guy had lost someone he loved. Just like me'. _But as she continued to read it, she found out it was about her mother. Which she couldn't believe was possible but the clues were there. The women's name was Stephanie, which was her mother name. The place he most be from was lazy town which her mother had often told her about. Plus he had called the women his pink haired love. So if you put all that together and the fact his name was Sportacus. It was obvious it was her mother he was writing about.

At first she wanted to hate him. Because she knew he had once broke her mother's heart. But she found she couldn't hate him, because he really had loved her mother. He just was confused and couldn't bare the thought of watching her die. While he stayed forever young, which was odd . As she didn't think anyone could stay forever young. But then again Sportacus was special, at least that is what her mother had told her. She sighed and decided to ignore it for now.

Corina just re-read the letter and felt bad for Sportacus. He seemed so lost, sad and lonely like part of him was missing. So she decided to try and write back hoping if he got it. She make him feel better somehow. So she pulled out a pen and wrote on the same piece of paper. He had wrote his letter on as she hoped it return to sender.

_Dear Mr. Sportacus_

_Please do not be mad at me. As I know I shouldn't of read the letter you wrote above. But somehow your paper aeroplane found it's way to me. _

_**( I am not putting the full letter till the next chapter sorry)**_

When she was finished writing it . She folded it back into an aeroplane shape and then placed a kiss on it, as she whispered "Please please reach him" Then she stood up and tossed it off the roof. She smiled as the wind seemed to catch it and guide it on it's way.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile miles away on back in lazytown. Sportacus was leaning against the fence ignoring his crystal. That was flashing and beating away against his chest. He just hadn't felt like saving people lately. Well not like he use to anyway if it was only going to be a little fall he let them fall. If the mayor was being clumsy again and not looking where was walking. It would be the mayors own fault, luckily so far nothing serious had happened.

But this time he should have been paying attention. As the chaos theory was at work today, the mayor tripped and sent the cake he was carrying flying. The cake then fell on Stingy face who was driving his car. Which meant he couldn't see and knocked miss Busybody over who was hanging up washing. She fell and knock Trixie off the wall where she was sitting. By the time the chaos was over. Trixie , miss Busybody was bruised and Stingy car was totalled.

Pixel and Ziggy came running out Pixel's house. Where they had been discussing Sportacus and his lack of heroics of late. When they had seen what had happened on the monitors. Pixel ran over to check on everyone with his gadgets and Ziggy ran to confront Sportacus.

Sportacus had finally took notice though he was to late to act. As he moved to see if everyone was okay. He heard "you just lucky all the kids are at school. One of them could of gotten hurt because of you" Sportacus span around and saw a very angry Ziggy who was now in his late twenties.

"I didn't do it on propose Ziggy. Don't I get to take a break sometimes too" argued Sportacus even though he was feeling guilty.

"Sure it is Sportacus. But that isn't what you were doing Pixel and I saw you. Your crystal was going off like mad. Yet you didn't even bother to look and see why did you." Ziggy argued back. "we all miss her, you know but moating around like that is letting her down."

"She dead Ziggy. So what the point of" replied Sportacus as he looked down at the floor.

Ziggy yelled at him "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DISHONOUR STEPHANIE LIKE THIS. SHE BELIEVED IN YOU AND WHO YOU WERE." then he took a breath and added "Now look at you Sportacus. Your not an above-average hero any more hell you not even an hero" he shook is head and said "just go back to you airship and think long and hard about who you are. While I help the others"

"But" Sportacus said while feeling sorry for himself.

"No buts, Sportacus just go and have that break you seemed so intent on having." Ziggy answered, then turned and walked away.

Sportacus not wanting to make thing worse than they were, turned and look up at the sky as he shouted "Ladder" Then he climbed up into his airship and sat thinking about all Ziggy had said. Completely unaware that there was a special letter on it's way to him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Corina had sat through the last few lesson of school and headed home. She just hoped her aunt either cooked dinner or let her make something tonight. But she knew that have to wait till her aunt got home in a few hours . So Corina decided she'd do her homework and get it out of the way.

* * *

><p>Well that's for this chapter hope you liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

**Aeroplane letters and sports**

A few days later Sportacus knew Ziggy was right. So he had been trying harder to save people. It just didn't feel the same or bring him the joy it once had, when Stephanie was still alive. So now he was sitting on the platform when an paper aeroplane flew at him. As if it was meant for him, so he caught it and unfolded it. Then he began to what it said inside it.

_**Dear Heart of my our lives**_

_**These tears that I refuse to cry are for you my pink haired love. Because to cry would be giving up all hope that you will return to us and yet I know you will never return. **_

It did not take him long, to realize that the first part of this letter was what he had wrote a few days ago. But as he looked at it he found it was now longer than it had been. So I glanced at it more closely and found that after his letter had ended there was another addressed to him.

_**Dear Mr. Sportacus**_

_**Please, do not be mad at me. As I know I shouldn't of read the letter you wrote above. But somehow your paper aeroplane found it's way to me. I guess it's because we were both broken hearted for the same reasons. Any-ways as I said I know that reading a letter, that was wrote for someone else was wrong. But when it came to me it was like I was meant to have it , like I was meant to read it. And so I did and if you are angry at me for doing so I surely understand.**_

_**But we both have broken hearts and holes that may never be filled. Because Stephanie is no longer alive to fill them. Oh dear I think I may be giving you the wrong idea, though I did and do love Stephanie. It isn't the same way you loved her, as she was my mother. I know you may not believe that is true. But I am telling you Stephanie was my mother...**_

Sportacus noticed a old few tear marks on the paper. As he read it and guess it was from the girl who was claiming to be Stephanie's daughter. But he was finding this hard to believe, has he had never heard of it before and knew if miss Busybody known about it. Everyone would of so part of him wanted to mash up the letter and not bother reading the rest of it. But something told him that he should keep reading it and so he did .

_**I do hope that you are still reading this letter. So I may tell you the whole point to me writing it to you and that is because you are as lost and as sad as I am. But my momma would NOT want us to be . I know if she was alive right now she probably would tell me a phase that always made me feel better. Especially when she did the song and dance that went with it though she sometimes seemed sad at the end off it...**_

Sportacus thought 'could this girl really be Stephanie's daughter. Since using a song and dance to cheer someone up sounds like something Stephanie would do' so he kept reading

_**Oh dear I getting side tracked and that isn't good as the lesson bell could ring any minute. But being only thirteen years old it is hard for me to write such an important letter. But let me get back the phase. Which is 'Bing Bang Diggly Dong'. They're silly words that can mean anything and seem to be able to make me smile. I hope they can make you smile too.**_

When Sportacus had finished reading the letter. He notice that not once had the girl wrote her name. It seem as if she didn't want him to know who she was other than her being Stephanie's daughter. She hadn't even bothered to sign it. Maybe it had been because she thought he'd be mad at her for reading his letter. He decided he would write back and thus he shouted "Paper" then "pen". Before he started to write a letter to her he just hoped by some miracle it would reach her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile Corina was happy about her next lesson as it was P.E with a twist. Or should I say her next lessons were. Because her gym teacher was also her Spanish and sometimes when the lesson ran back to back. He would combine the two making Spanish-P.E and since she was finding Spanish easier this way she loved it. Especially when the other kids was about a year ahead of her in learning Spanish.

They were having in the sports fields today as it was a nice sunny day. Corina stretched herself out ready for class. While watching four guys tossing a football around. She then noticed a Gothic looking girl with dark blonde hair and Purple highlights. One of the guys tossing the football most of noticed her too. Because Corina heard him point at the Goth-girl who wasn't paying attention and then he said "watch this". Before he aimed it at the unsuspecting Goth-girl.

Corina couldn't just stand by and let the Goth-girl get hit by the ball. So she took off at run jumped, then somersaulted in mid-air and caught the ball. That had been inches from the Goth-girl face. Then Corina landed and said the girl "hey it's okay I caught it."

The Goth-girl had been certain she was about to get hit by a ball. So she was shocked that someone came out of seemingly no-where and caught it before it hit her. Especially when the girl had cool pink hair. So it took a minute or two before she could answer " "wow cool hair. I mean yeah and thank you for saving me."

Corina smiled at her and was about to answer you. When the jerk shouted "hey give my ball back."

So Cori turned to him and says "sure thing" then she tosses it at him. but she throw it so hard and fast it hits him in the head. "oops sorry" she says though she isn't really cause she tossed like that on propose.

Some of the guys who was with the jerk shouted "Mr. Miles she hurt Marty on propose"

The Spanish/gym teacher, Nicolas Miles was trying hard not to laugh. As he had seen the whole thing it was amazing and funny at the same time. Amazing because he knew for a fact that girl with pink hair was only thirteen. So for her pulling of a mid-air somersaulted and catching the ball was one thing. But she had then thrown to ball harder than the boy had in the first place. So he just turned around and said "hey she was only tossing the ball back . I thought Martin was a quarterback. He should of easily caught that ball"

It was then that Corina heard laughing going on behind her. So she turned back towards the Goth girl and tilted her head, while trying to not laugh herself. Then the Gothic-girl say "Good arm"

Which was the last straw for Corina, who break out laughing. When she finally manages to stop herself after laughing about two minutes later. She said "thank you and your welcome." then she pauses and add "By the way my name is Corina. My friends call me Cori. Well they would if I had any"

"Well you have one now, Cori and my name is Chelsey. You can call me Chels if you like" answered the Goth-girl and then she added "I really do like your hair."

"Thank you, I like it too. But most people tease me about it" replied Cori "oh and I think you hair is cool too"

Chelsey thought out loud "Corina um where I heard that name before". Then she smiled and said "oh your the thirteen year old whiz-kid aren't you. They said you had pink hair "

Corina rubbed the back of her neck and said "I guess so. But I hate being a whiz-kid cause it just more ammo for the jerks to use against me"

"Well from now on you and I will stick together." Chelsey then held out her hand and said "friend forever, hey Cori"

"Yeah friends forever, Chels" replied Corina as she took Chelsey''s hand and shook it.

"Miss Stone you all right teaming up with your new friend" called Mr Miles. "and showing her the ropes"

"Yeah sure teach, no prob" Chelsey called back, then she turned to Cori and said "come on Cori from now on you stick with me"

Corina and Chelsey were best of friends now and they worse to watch each others backs. If Chelsey heard someone tease Cori she'd back Cori up and viva Versa.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Back in Lazy town Sportacus was flipping about town almost back to his old self. Though he still missed Stephanie deeply. He felt happier now because he might of made a new friend. Someone who really understood what he was going through and he hoped someone he could get to know one day. Especially when it seemed there fates had a hand in their lives now and they seemed to want the girl and himself to get to know each other. But he wouldn't know for certain until she wrote back. That if she even get this letter god he hoped she would and would write back soon.

* * *

><p>Okay, four chapters edited and posted. Though I might need to edit them again later. But I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please review to let me knew, what you think of it.<p>

Well I guess this is good night from me to you all. As it's midnight here and I am to tired to edit any more. But there should be afew more chapters added soon, as I wrote them and though I want to change a few things. It should be to long before you have more to read.

TTFN from Dreamingmew.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown

Chapter four

Friendship by letter mail

Sportacus letter travel on the wind, it flew straighter than the first one had and seeming to know exactly where it was meant to go. It was as if the first letter had to find her, but this one knew where she was now. Who knows how or why, a paper aeroplane thrown out a airship, would travel miles on the wind until it finds the person it is meant to find.

Usually it was easy to explain and simple. As it was by the magic of his crystal, but as far as Sportacus knew. That only could worked, if they wrote to him first as his crystal then knew where to send it. As long as he remembered to write there name on it and sign it.

But this letter had no return address or name to go by, all it had was the path the last one had took which it followed. So the fates most surely have there hands to play in this or could it be an angel. Someone who watched over them from heaven and hoped that one day, when the time is right. She could being them together though it maybe years before their angel would decided to push them in that direction

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Most of Corina and Chelsey classes were together. So they spent nearly the hole school day together. Especially there lunch times as neither of them like eating with the others, as they normally got food thrown at them. So Cori had let Chels into her secret and showed Chelsey how to get on to the roof. So they were eating their dinners and it was now that Chels noticed something about her friend. She noticed that Cori seemed to avoid candy and sodas. So she asked " don't you eat anything sugary at all"

"No really, though I have sugar in my tea. But sweets and soda just seem to make me sluggish." replied Cori. Then she reached into her bag and added " like I have no energy you know. So I try to avoid that feeling and stick to sports-candy".

"Sports-candy what that ?" asked Chelsey as she never heard of sports-candy.

Cori smiled and pulled out something from her bag. Then she said "here have some" before tossed it at Chelsey who caught it.

When Chelsey look at her hand to see, what she had caught. She found it was an apple and watched as Cori took another out of her bag. Then Cori said "that's sports-candy or at least that's what my mum used too call it". Cori's tone add changed to a sadder one when she had said the last part. As it always did when she spoke of her mother. But then she shook her head and added "She told me that Sportacus taught her about Sports-candy. Because it was treat that was delicious as sweets and also gave you energy. Just without the side effect you from have a sugar boast."

"So things like fruits and vegetables are sports-candy ?." Chelsey asked Cori who nodded in reply. So Chels thought for moment then said "okay I get the but who is Sportacus ?"

"Sportacus is Lazytown's slightly above-average superhero." she replied happily and added "he rescues people all the time. But he as no powers other than being athletic and great at sports" she paused and said "mum told me that he said is secrets is eating right, getting a good night's sleep and excise."

"Wow he sounds like he's a great person" replied Chels, then she said " well I have to go to library. You coming or should I meet you in class"

"I think I'll stay up here for a bit. I need to clear my head." replied Corina trying to clear her head so she didn't start crying.

Chelsey heard the sad tone in Corina's voice and then realized. That she had gone and reminded Cori of her mother. So she felt guilty and said "OMG I am so sorry I didn't..."

Cori cut her friend off by saying "Hey it's okay you didn't mean to. I know chels it's cool. Go get your book, I'll be down soon I promise." chels nodded and gave Cori a quick hug before running off to the libraby.

The aeroplane suddenly seem to speed up as if it knew. It was time it got where it was meant to go and then just as Cori turned to leave. After she had cleared her head the aeroplane scimmed past her head and landed in front of her. Which made her look down at it, then she picked it up and knew it was meant for her. 'Surely Sportacus didn't write back to me' she thought to herself as she put it in her bag. 'well I guess I have to wait till later to find out. Good thing my aunt is going to be late home tonight.'

Corina then went to meet Chelsey for class. Later that day Chelsey gave Corina a left home and asked "what go and hang on Saturday."

"Well once I done my homework. I guess so if I can sneak out the house" replied Corina as she got out the car. "thanks for the lift Chels"

"Any time, you got my number. If you can get anyway call me" replied Chels

"Well do, cya" replied Corina as she ran into her house. As Chelsey drove off home

''''''''''''''''''

Awhile later Corina was up in her room. She just finished the last of her homework. Then when she went to put it back in her bag, she felt some odd. So she took it out of her bag and realized it was the letter from before. 'oh I do hope it isn't an angry letter.' She thought to herself as she opened it and began to read it.

_Dear_

_um I do not know how to start this letter. As you never gave me your name. All I know is you are Stephanie's daughter. Because of the phase you said might cheer me up, as it was what your mother used to cheer you up. Because the words _Bing Bang Diggly Dong _ was part of a song. She would always sing to us. At the end of every adventure we had together. It was a song that was especially special to me, as it felt like it was ours. As we danced together as every time she sang it._

_So I hope my letter will find you by whatever magic. That my last letter found you before. So I can tell you, that I am not mad at you for reading that letter. As I know if it found it way to you, you we're meant to have it. Though I do thank you for writing back to me and all you said in you letter. It really did help make me feel better and somehow brought some hope back into my life. I know not where you are from or any thing about you other than your age and who you mother is._

_But know this as long as you keep writing to me. I promise I will keep writing back and maybe together we can try to repair our broken hearts._

_Sportacus_

After reading the letter Corina punched the air and said "Yay". Because she was happy he wasn't mad at her and excited because he wanted her to write back to him. But she was sure if she could as she had no idea how it even got him and to her in the first place. She knew the only thing to do is write back the same way she did last time. Knowing aunt would be home soon she quickly started to write.

_Dear Mr. Sportacus_

_I am writing this letter on the bottom of yours. So you will know it is me as for a my name. I guess you can call me Cori as it's what my friends call me. That is if you want to be my friend. I can't write a long letter this time as I don't have much time before my aunt gets home. Lets just say I feel like Cinderella when she's about . As she didn't want me but hey at least she get money for looking after me._

_Mum told me so much about you. She really did care about you Mr. Sportacus. She taught me everything you taught her and told me stories about your adventures. Do you still live in an airship? That most be so kool, being able to see the whole town. It probably helps you to spotting trouble ah. _

"Corina get you lazy-ass down here at once and fix dinner." came a call from downstairs.

_Oops got to go my aunts back and she sounds mad. Please write back and let me know how's live in Lazy town. I just hope my letter will reach you. As I sending from my house and not the school like I did last time._

_Hopefully your new friend _

_Cori_

She quickly folded it up into an paper aeroplane and then after whispering "please get to Sportacus of lazy town". She tossed it out the window and watched the wind guide it on it's way. Then she quickly ran downstairs to cook dinner, before she was punished . She just hoped, she could sneak out on Saturday. As she really wanted to hang out with Chelsey. She was starting to think of Chels as a big sister as they looked out for each and stuff.

* * *

><p>Okay that's another chapter done. As for the next I am going to write one to go in, before the one I had wrote. As I reliezed I missed something important<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Lazy Town.**

Hi everyone for those who are wondering TTFN = ta ta for now. It comes from Winnie the pooh (which I do not own) and is something Tiggar say before he bounces off.

Oh and Kaitlin, thanks for you review. I went to reply, but it won't let me. But if you have FB add Zelynya Dragon and I'll answer you questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

**A new name and a new style.**

Cori woke up happier than normal this morning. As it was going to be an half day for her and her social worker, Miss. Twain had called last night, to tell her that Stephanie had set up a trust fund for her. In-case something happen to leave her orphan, as Stephanie always knew there was a chance she could die. While saving others and hadn't wanted her daughter left with nothing. Though it was only now that they could use it. Because her aunt had been trying to claim the money for herself. Though Cori was upset at being remind of her mother's death, she was happy that her mother had thought of her and she decided to ask Miss. Twain to take her shopping tomorrow. Miss. Twain had agreed and told her she'd pick her up at school tomorrow after 3rd period. Then they go to the bank and then go shopping.

Just then, Angela yelled up the stair "your dinner moneys on the kitchen bar and you better not be later. ". Then just as Cori started down the stairs and then as she reached the bottom. Angela added "You worthless child and just because your social worker is taking you out today. Does not mean you can get away without cleaning this house from top to bottom and it better be spotless, by the time I get home or you'll be sorry."

Corina wasn't going to let her aunt spoil her mood today and so she just replied "yes auntie" and then headed into the kitchen. Just as her aunt rushed past her, out of the door and into her car without saying good bye and have a nice day to her. But that didn't bother Cori at all especially since she was going to have breakfast today. Because Chels had gave her a box of fruit and fibre cereal and the milkman had brought some fresh milk.

'''''''''''''

A little while later Corina was sitting in English class and was wondering why one of the jock kept staring at her. So she turned to Chels and said he is staring at me like that"

Chels looked up and groaned he's been trying the smart kids do is homework. But none of them are is good as you. I heard him say he was going to let you be is girlfriend, if you will do is homework for him"

Corina sighed and said "well he as another thing coming, if he can use be like that. Besides I don't want to date anyone, since I still only thirteen"

Chels shook her head and said "I am not sure what your going to about it Cori. Because I daunt he'll be the last. Unless you can work out how to make them think twice about asking you." Then when she glanced at Cori she saw her smirk and said "you got a plan haven't you"

Cori just smiled and said "just wait until after the break, Chels. Because we have track then and I plan on having a race."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mr. Miles glanced over to Corina who stood next to a jock. Then a few seconds later she came over and said " Sir , Thomas asked me out on a date. But I told him he'll have to beat me in a race first. So can you please start the race and judge it"

Chels who was standing next to Cori, asked " Why are you racing him, Cori ?"

"I believe she pulling an Atlanta" replied Mr. Miles before Cori could answer and then said "though I hope you are not planing on killing him if he loses."

Cori smiled at her teacher as not many people know the legend and then she said "no sir, since he only asked for a date and not my hand in marriage." She paused and then added "if he loses he has to lose me alone and stop bothering the other kids. But if I lose I have to go out with him and ah help him with his homework"

While they were speaking Chels was thinking to herself 'where have I heard the name Atlanta before. Um asking for an hand in marriage and her killing him if he loses. Wait I know'. Then she asked " Atlanta the hunter, her father told her she should get married and Atlanta said "I will only marry someone who can beat me in a race. But if they lose, they shall be put to death. That Atlanta ?"

Cori smiled at Chels and gave her a big hug. Then she said "you got it right Chels and it isn't the first time, I race someone because they asked me out. Since I figured there's no point in dating someone who can't beat me."

Then Mr. Miles said "All right Miss Austen" which made Cori wince, as she hated her last name it reminded her to much of her father. Which made Mr. Miles add "and if you win. I will start calling you Atlanta instead of your last name and I will even tell the other teachers to call you it too."

Cori was so pleased by this she went to hug him in gratitude . But she remembered he was her teacher and so she held out her hand instead. Then as he shook it she said Deal Mr. Miles and thank you"

"Your welcome and you better go take you mark. As we only have a few minutes before the lesson bell starts." replied Nicolas and then yelled " Dumas, take you mark and get ready to race"

As Cori and Thomas took there marks, Chels whispered to Mr. Miles " Thomas is on the track team, Sir. You think Cori can win"

Mr. Miles said back in a whisper "the way she goes running everywhere and jumping over walls. I think she can easily beat". Then he said out loud "GET , GET SET , GO" and with that said Cori and Thomas took of racing.

Thomas kept thinking to himself 'this is going to be easy, hell she not even keeping up.' But then after about fifteen minute with the finish line in site and Thomas running as fast as he could. He was surprised when Cori zoomed past him leaving him yards behind and then she crossed the finish line not even out of breath. A minute or so later Thomas crosses the finish line breathlessly and panted out "you win Corina." Then after a few more breaths he added "I will stop bothering the other kids. But could you please tutor me "

Corina smiled at him and said "Sure thing Tom, though you'll have to wait until next week to sort out . The what, where and when , as I have to go after this lesson." with that said the bell rang.

''''''''''''''''''

Miss. Twain , Cori social worker arrived at the school to pick her up and take her on a shopping trip. She headed to the track as she knew that would be where Cori would be and as she reached the track. She saw Cori running around it and so Miss. Twain went over to Mr. Miles and said "you most be Mr. Miles, Corina as told me a lot about you. I am her Social worker Alexandria Twain.

Mr. Miles turned to look at her and for a minute or so. He was completely speechless, because standing before him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had fire red hair, green eyes and was wearing well fitting black jeans , high heel boots , a dark green sweeter that matched her eyes and a black leather jacket. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and held out his hand . As he said sheepishly "You can call Nicolas, Miss. Twain. How may I be of service ?"

Alexandria Twain smiled at him and replied " Only if you call me Alex, Nicolas and I here to collect Corina" as she looked across the court to where Cori was showing some of the others how to stretch.

Nicolas smiled and asked " would you like to take her now, Alex."

"If it's not to much trouble, Nicky" replied Alexandria

And so Nicolas said "not all then". Then he yelled "Atlanta, Miss. Twain is here for you." A few seconds later Corina ran over to them and Nicolas added "go get changed and then you can go with Miss. Twain"

Cori nodded and ran off to do as he asked only pausing to tell Chels. That she was leaving and would call her later. Then Nicolas glanced over at Alex and saw she looked confused and then he realized he called Cori , Atlanta. So he turned to Alex and told her the story of how she earned the nickname. Then he went to tell her the story of Atlanta and was surprised to find out, she already knew it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few minutes later Miss, Twain and Corina said there goodbye and head off to do some shopping. Though they stopped at the bank first to file the trust funds and get some money out. The next thing they did was go and buy summer clothes and some more school clothes.

An hour or so later Miss. Twain said " How about we go get something to eat ? my treat." Corina smiled and nodded in reply. Then as they were eating Corina kept taking hold of of a lock of her hair and staring at it. So Miss. Twain asked "what troubling you about your hair, Corina."

Corina looked up and said " I love my hair, because it reminds of my mother and at the same time I hate it cause it does. But I don't want to do anything permanent to it or change the colour completely."

Miss. Twain thought for a few minutes and then said " I know, how about you have your hair layered and the ends flicked. Then have the tips dyed um black maybe and maybe your fringe too"

Cori looked around and saw someone with that kind of hairstyles. Only it was black with pink tips and so she wonder if that's where Miss. Twain got the idea from. So she asked "Like her Miss. Twain" and Miss. Twain nodded in reply. Cori looked at the lady again and said "yeah I like that idea only black tip instead of pink ones and yeah the fringe black too"

Miss. Twain smiled and said " All right Corina, if you finished let go to the hairdressers and then after you get you hair done. I'll take you home."

'''''''''''''''''''''

After Miss. Twain had dropped Corina off home. Cori said "goodbye and Thank you, Miss. Twain." then she rushed inside ran into her bedroom and put her new clothes and school stuff away. Before you changing into her old clothes, putting a bandanna on and rushing back downstairs to start tiring up.

For the next few hours , Corina scrubs the kitchen and bathroom up, cleaned all the other rooms and since her aunt didn't have a vacuum . Cori swept up all everywhere and moped where it needed moping. By the time she was done her knee's were bruised and her hands were red raw. Then as she pasted a mirror she saw how filthy she was and decided to get a shower, before her aunt got home.

Then thirty minutes later Corina heard her aunt come in and then her aunt yelled "get down here you lazy child and make dinner."

So Corina rushed to get dressed, which wasn't easy has her hand really hurt and thought to herself 'It's going to really hurt, cooking with my hands like this. I better be extra careful not to drop anything.' before she rushed down the stairs and started to cook dinner.

A while later Corina had cook a really nice pasta bake and then Angela pushed past Corina. Just when Corina went to dish up her own share and made Corina spill it all over the floor. Then Angela looked at Corina and said " well it looks like your getting no supper tonight and you better clean that up. Then off to bed with you, you worthless child." then Angela kicked Cori in her ribs,as she picked up her own dinner and left Corina laying on the floor. So Corina cleaned up the mess , went to her bed room and changed for bed . As her stomach growled hungrily and all Cori could was climb into and try to go to sleep. As she prayed that she get to go out with Chelsey tomorrow and have some fun.

* * *

><p>Well this Chapter had mostly dark paragraphs. Though Cori did get at least a few good hours of the day. I know that some of you want Cori to leave her aunt or tell someone about the abuse. But Cori as to stay there for awhile longer and I explain why in chapter eight. So please bare with me. As I have it all planed out in my head and it will turn out right in the end.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer : i do not own lazytown.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter six<span>

In Lazy Town

Meanwhile in Lazy Town, Sportacus was once again sitting on the platform of his airship and using his telescope to look for trouble. Then just as he went to set his telescope down, he felt something hit him and he looked down just in time to see a paper aeroplane hurling down towards the ground. And so he wrapped the bungee cord rope around his legs, hooked it to the platform and went leaping off it after the paper aeroplane. Sportacus then caught it before it hit the ground and bounced back up on to his platform.

Sportacus then unwrapped his legs and went inside to read it. As he read it he was pleased to see it was from Stephanie's daughter and her name was Cori. Though he assume it most be the short version, as she said it was what her friends called her and that he could call her it to. If he wanted her to be his friend. Which of course he did and as he read on, he wondered what her aunt was doing to her, to make her feel like Cinderella and it sound like her aunt didn't want her. Though the way Cori had said it was like it didn't bother her at all.

As he read the rest of her letter, I found himself also wondering about what she knew of Lazy Town and what her mother had taught her. So I decided to write back to her and ask her about all. Maybe she tell him more about it and maybe he could help her with her aunt in some way.

_Dear Cori_

_I am glad I now have a name address this letter with and of course I would love to be you friend. Though I am confused as to why you'd feel like Cinderella, is you aunt treating you badly in some way? And why aren't your grandparents looking after you . Do they even though you exist. Because as far as I can tell you great uncle Meanwells doesn't know ._

_Oh I am sorry I hope I didn't upset you. But I find myself worrying over you and worried about you. Maybe it's because of who you mother was or Maybe it's because I know your only thirteen. All I know is though I only met you via a letter , I care about you and so I worry about you._

_I am not sure what you know of Lazy Town. But your great uncle is still clumsy and he married Miss Busybody a few years back. Though she kept her last name since it suits her so well. Pixels still inventing and Trixie as try-outs for a soccer team in a few weeks and surprising she's dating stingy . Though stingy isn't as stingy since he started dating her , which is a good thing. Ziggy opening a sweet store since he still loves sweets. But he also keep fit classes on the weekends._

_As for me yes I do still live in an airship and it does often help me spot trouble. Maybe one day you'll come to Lazy Town and see it for yourself. I'll even give you a tour of it and the town. I don't know what your mother told you about this town and I am not sure if you know anything about those people I mentioned. So maybe you can tell me more about yourself and maybe what you looked like. I sending a picture with this letter of your mother, the gang and I._

_Your Friend_

_Sportacus , Lazy Town above average hero.._

When he was finished the letter, Sportacus taped in a picture he promised and the folded the letter into a paper aeroplane . Before he placed it into a bowling ball and bowled it out of his airship sending it on it's way to Cori. As he hoped she would like back soon and answer his questions.

Sportacus just started to make himself lunch, when his crystal went off and so he rushed to the platform with his telescope. And then he scanned the city, where he saw a kid climbing a tree trying to reach something in it and the kid looked like he'd fall any minute. So Sportacus rush back into his airship , jumped into his rollarblades and shrimmied down a rope to the ground. Before he spend off toward the kid in the tree and got there just in time to catch the kid.

The kid looked at Sportacus in surprise and then at the tree. Before he said "my kites still in the tree.." So Sportacus put the kid down gently, jumped out of his skate and climb the tree. He then untangled the kite and jump back down to the ground with it.

Sportacus handed the kid his kite and said " next time something ends up in a tree, ask a grown up to help you get it kid. Because I might not be here to catch you next time and you could of gotten badly hurt."

The kid smiled at Sportacus and smiled "Okay, Sportacus and thank you." Before he ran off with his friends and then he ran off to play with his friends. So Sportacus patroled around the town once . Before he headed back to his airship hoping that Cori would like the photo he sent and write back soon.

* * *

><p>please review and thank you for reading the story so far. Chapter seven should be up soon as well just needs editting and little changing.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do Not own Lazy Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

**Sports club**

Corina was in her room looking through her wardrobe. As she knew she could go meet Chelsey today since her aunt was working to day. She decided to wear some lose fitting jeans and t-shirt. So she could move easy if she need to and still look cool. Then she went to the door and pulled on her sneakers and jacket. But then as she picked up her keys, she noticed how bad her hands looked and plus they were hurting her and since she didn't want to let Chels see them. She ran back up stairs and put on her leather like sports gloves to hide them. Before she headed out , she made a quick call to Chelsey saying she meet her at the back of the school.

A few minutes later Chelsey was waiting for Corina . When she noticed Mr. Miles was with a bunch of kids and a boy who looked about seventeen. She figured he most be related to Mr. Miles as he look like him. Though the boy was more handsome and cuter than her teacher. She glanced at her watch and realized Corina was running late. She was just wondering what to do when Cori leapt over the school wall and ran to her.

As Cori ran over to Chelsey she called "sorry I'm later had to stop and get an apple."

Chels giggled at this and said "you and your sports-candy. You never seem to be without some and I like what you did to you hair. It looks different without taking to much away from your unique pink hair."

Corina just shrugs and that when she noticed her teacher and the kids. So she asked Chels "what's going on there." as she pointed at them.

"Not sure I think it's a sports-club thing, I heard about." answered Chelsey with a shrug of her shoulders "But I thought there be more than Mr. Miles doing it."

Corina look at them and said"Yeah looks like they need some help." then she looked Chels and said "lets help them Chels" as she smiled at her thinking it could be fun.

Chelsey wasn't sports like, like Cori. So she wasn't so certain on the idea. But then again she did like kids and if helping them wasn't enough intensive. There was also that hot looking boy who was wearing tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt. So she shrugged and said "Sure thing could be fun I guess." as she eyed the cute boy.

Cori gave her a knowing smirk and then walked over to Mr. Miles. She may be only thirteen but she could tell her friend liked that boy. "Hi Mr. Miles" she called as she got close. Then as he looked at her she asked "you look like you could use some help."

"I should of known it was jumping that wall, Atlanta" he said as he smiled at her. She was is best stupid even if she was only a beginner in Spanish . She was the one who tried hardest so he called her by her nickname. Beside after yesterday all the teacher would be calling her Atlanta. Then he added "sure that be great. Mr. Thomas called in sick and Mrs. slicker had to cancel. So it's just my brother and I today. You and Chelsey would be a great help."

"Brother you forgetting you manners and I thought you were meant to be the oldest." said the seventeen year old boy next to him. He then moved to Chelsey and said "Hello my name is Daniel and I am his younger brother."

Chelsey went all shy which surprised Corina, as she never seen her friend act like that before. So to save her friend from embarrassment she stepped forward and said "nice to meet you Master Miles. This is my friend Chelsey and I am Corina"

Chelsey shook herself and said "yeah but you can call me Chels." then she turned to Mr. Miles and asked "what can we do to help"

Daniel was about to say something, but he was cut off by his brother. Who said "first we have to get these kids to realize. That it is fun to excise but so far it , what we tried hasn't worked."

Corina rubbed her neck as she looked around thinking. Then she saw the stereo and turned to Chelsey "hey Chels you think you can me something with a beat". As she turned she gestured to the Stereo.

Chelsea moved over to it and saw she could hook up her Ipod to it. "Sure Cor this as Ipod connection that no prob. I assume just music and no singing"

"yup I going to do my own singing" she replied with a smile. Then added "my mother taught me a song that help get me moving when I was younger."

Mr. Miles knew of her mother as he had met her long ago. So he was sure the song would be something that could help. So he said "go for it then. Anything you can to help will be appreciated."

She nodded then said "Chels hit in and then come give me hand." then she turned to kids and said "come on. Get on you feet and try this it's fun." After Chelsey hit the music and came beside Cori along with Daniel. The kids to got up hoping she really was going to show them something fun. Then Cori smiled at them and started to sing.

_Dance and swing and jump and run  
>moving turns your motor on<br>left and right now up and down  
>rock your body all around<br>turn your workout into play  
>go all the way<br>get up on your feet  
>go for it<br>jump to the beat and go for it  
>come on and follow me<br>it's easy to  
>get up on your feet<br>go for it  
>jump to the beat and go for it<em>

As she sang, she danced and did the actions with the other following along with her. She gestured toward the ball near Mr. Miles. Which he picked up and tossed at her as she sang.

_throw it, catch it, kick the ball  
>you have the power to do it all<br>keep it moving never stop  
>'til you reach the very top<br>turn your workout into play  
><em>_go all the way_

Mr. Miles noticed Cori winch when she caught the ball and decided he keep a closer eye on her. Just encase she hurt her hands somehow.

_get up on your feet  
>go for it<br>jump to the beat and go for it_

The kids were soon joining in and having fun.

_come on and follow me  
>it's easy to<br>get up on your feet  
>go for it<br>jump to the beat and go for it  
>go for it<br>go for it  
>come on and follow me<br>it's easy to  
>get up on your feet<br>go for it _

As they the kids , Chels , Daniel and Cori sang and danced. Mr. Miles whipped out a digital camera from nowhere and took a few shots. He though it be good to show the parents then as well as send one to his old friend. Since his friend had encouraged him to get a kid's sports club going.

_get up on your feet  
>go for it<br>jump to the beat and go for it_

come on and follow me  
>it's easy to<br>get up on your feet  
>go for it<br>jump to the beat and go for it  
>go for it<br>go for it  
>come on and follow me<br>it's easy to  
>get up on your feet<br>go for it

When she finished the sang she leant over and whispered something in Chelsey ear. Which made Chelsey smile and say "OK now every-ones warmed up. Lets play tag" then she tagged Daniel and ran as she said "your it"

Daniel shouted "hey no fair" but still chased after them to tag someone. After a quick game of tag they played catch and then after lunch. Corina taught the kids jumping jacks and other things as Mr. Miles relaxed and took more pictures. When it was 1:30pm, so the parents soon arrived to pick up their kids and thanked Mr. Miles and the others. Especially when their kids told them how much fun they had and showed them. They could do jumping jacks now and other things like that.

"Well Thank you for all your help. I will add this to you school records, as it's good for your academics." said Mr. Miles after all the parents and kids were gone.

"Your welcome sir. It was fun" replied Corina. Then she turns to Chels and says "I better get going I have to be home. Before my aunt gets there."

"Okay Cori , though I don't know why you put up with her." says Chelsey in a concerned tone.

"She's my Aunt. She the only family I have left." she replies then adds "Besides great uncle Meanswell and he doesn't know me. Any-ways I really have to go" then starts to leave,but she see the way Dan was looking at Chelsey. So she pause besides him and whispers "ask her to go see Alice in Wonderland. Since I was meant to go with her. But we helped out here and now I have to go home."

Dan nods and was about to say something. But as he turned to do just that he sees the pink haired girl with the black tips , jump on and over the wall. Then he turns to Chelsey and says shyly "um Miss, would you like to go to the cinema with me. Alice in wonderland on and I heard it was good" Chelsey is surprised and shocked by this so not trusting her voice she just nods in agreement.

As Mr. Miles watched Corina jump over the wall, he wondered if he really add saw her wince. Because she seamed to carry on as if she was fine all the way to the end of the club and she had gone over the wall with no trouble. Though he'd have to talk to her about jumping over walls on Monday. As she would get in serious trouble if the other teachers saw her doing it and plus it wasn't safe. But for now he had pictures to send to his friend and send them he did. Though he said the girl with pink hair and black tips was named Atlanta.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Corina rushed home hoping she'd beat her aunt there. Which luckily she did and so she made sure the house was clean. Before she head up to run the stairs so she could relax and then a couple of hours later. Corina's stomach grumbled and she remember she hadn't eaten the night before. She also reliezed her aunt wasn't home yet and wondered if her aunt would come home tonight. But she knew if she cooked for herself and nothing for her aunt she'd be punished. So she made then both a meal and put her aunts in the microwave. Then she ate her own washed up the plate a fork , she had used and went to her room.

Awhile late her aunt came home drunk and turned the music up so loud. That Corina got a terrible headache and so she climbed onto the roof . So she could try and get some peace and quiet . As she sat there staring up at the stars she wondered what Sportacus would be doing now. But as her watched beep 8pm she knew he'd be going to bed. Then just as she was about to climb back into her room and paper aeroplane zoomed it's way to her and went in the room before her.

Corina climb in her room after the paper aeroplane and picked it up from the floor. Then she carefully unfolded and found a picture of her mother when she was younger and all her friends. Which I carefully placed on the bed alongside the letter and then she pulled out the tube from under the wardrobe. As she knew she'd have to hide the letter till tomorrow at least maybe even till Monday. Because you didn't want her aunt to find it or she would take it from her. So Corina then place letter and the picture in the tube, along with her necklace and then she hid the tube back under the wardrobe and tried to get to sleep. Though with the music still blaring away downstairs , she daunted she would sleep well tonight.

* * *

><p>okay this the rough daft as I am to tired to re-edit it atm. So I hope it's all right and goodnight everyone.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Authors notes : Sorry this took so long I kept writing myself into an whole and I didn't help that my pc died. But I guess no of that matter, all the matter is I'm writing again not just this. But I'm also doing some of the others. So if you read any of my other stories watch out for updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight <strong>

**A Sunday full of puke. **

**And an Email for Sportacus**

It was 10am Sunday morning and Corina was still so very tired. As her aunt had kept the loud music going until 5am. So the last thing she wanted to do was face a house full of puke and smell alone was enough to make her want to throw up herself. But poor Corina was going to have to do more than see and smell the puke. As her aunt had just woke up and began to shout " I TOLD YOU THIS PLACE WAS TO BE KEPT SPOTLESS. GET YOU LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN IT UP THIS INTENT."

Corina sighed and shouted down "OF COURSE AUNTIE I WILL GET RIGHT ON IT". Before pulled out the worse most raggedy outfit she owned. As she didn't want her new clothes to be covered in puke and quickly changed into it. Then put her her hair up and then put on her bandanna as the last thing she wanted was hair full of puke.

Angela was getting angrier by the second, even if she had been the one to course all the mess. There was no way in hell she was going to clean it up herself. As she waited for Corina to get her ass down stairs. She thought to herself ' that lazy girl better hurry up and get her lazy ass down here. Then she not only will she be cleaning all the puke up, she be scrubbing all the floor and everywhere else clean too.'

**((warning the next bit might make you feel sick and poor Corina will also be hurt. This is Angela's doing not mine. Angela is one mean aunt. Any ways, if I was you I wouldn't eat while you read the rest.))**

Corina rushed down and the stairs and over to her aunt. Then before Corina could say anything, her aunt hit her and knocked her to the floor. Which made Cori land in puke, then before she could pull herself up her aunt kick her and said "get to work you worthless girl and don't you dare leave a spot of it in this house. I want this house cleaned from top bottom by the time I get home and dinner better be waiting for me." Then she kicked Corina again , before she stepped over her and the puke on her way out the house.

When Corina was sure her aunt was out of the house, she begin to cry not only because of the pain she was in. but also because all she wanted to do was be back with her mother, where it she was always happy and loved. But no she knew there was nothing she could do about that now. Not with her mother in heaven and the only family she add left was her aunt mean and cruel auntie. She pulled herself up and out of the puke. Which was now all over her and making her feel sick , she knew there was no point in changing her now. After all her clothes would be covered in it soon anyway. So all she did was walk to the sink , get a damp cloth and wipe herself down.

Corina then sighed a huge a sigh and began to clean up all the puke into a bucket. Before she started to scrub all the floors with only cloths and crappy scrubbing brush. It takes her hours to clean the downstairs alone and her hands were killing her. But she knew she had to finish or she would be punished, so she changed the water, washed out the scrubbing brush and grabbed some fresh rags. Then she carried these and the bucket full of puke up the stairs.

''''''''''

Lets give your tummies a break from all this puke and see what going on in Lazytown. This morning, so we... Sportacus was doing his morning excises. When Pixel ran over to him and said "Sportacus you have mail. Email that is, from Spanish-sporty."

Sportacus had been jogging on the stop, as he listen to Pixel and as he thought to himself 'Spanish-sporty, who that Jonny's username'. Then he said out loud "I wonder if it's about the sports club. He said, he was going to do one this Saturday."

Which made Pixel ask "Who doing a sports club and where are they doing it ?"

This made Sportacus stop jogging and say " Jonathan Miles, a friend of mine from the states. He wanted something to do for the kids and I suggested a sports club. So yesterday he did one and I bet the email is about how it went. Well the only way to know is by reading it, I will see you later Pixal and thank you for telling me." Then before Pixel could say anything Sportacus and shouted ladder and had quickly climbed up to his airship.

When he got into his airship Sportacus heard beeping coming from one of the walls and so he said "Laptop" and seconds later the Laptop came out from the wall and opened with the words " YOU GOT MAIL" flashing on its screen. So Sportacus clicked it to open it and began to read it...

(email)

Hey Magnus, the sports club went great. Though at first I wasn't sure if we manage it at all , as it was only me and my little brother doing it. Because the over two teachers pulled out at the last minute. But luckily an heroean name Atlanta came flying or should I say climbing and jumping over the school wall and than she and her best friend offered to help...

Oh wait I never told you about our Atlanta did I, she a thirteen year old wizkid who loves sports and is the smartest kid in school. We call her Atlanta after the Atlanta the huntress (i'm sure you know the legend) , anyway we call her it because a few days ago she challenged a boy to a race who had asked her out and told him he have to beat her first. Which he thought he could easily as he on the track team, but he didnt and so from that day on . We have called her Atlanta.

Anyway I getting sidetracked the reason of this Email is of course to tell you about the sports club. My brother and I had be stuggling to get the kids to try the excises until Atlanta and asked if her and her friend could help. They managed to turn the excising into a game and soon all the kids were joining in. By the end of the club the kids had learnt jumping jacks and over excises. That they were quick and happy to show their parent when they came to pick the kids up.

Your friend

Jonnathan Miles..

P.s Attached is pictures I was able to take since , Atlanta managed to run the whole class nearly by herself.. She the one with the pink and black hair.

(End of Email)

Sportacus quickly opened the attachments and printed them out . Before he begun to look through them and as he did, he couldn't help but think to himself these photo's remind me of something.

The first pictures was of three teens, two girls and boy dancing in front of the younger kids who seemed to be having fun.

Then there was pictures of the male teen chasing the others around it what looked to be a game of tag and some of him being chased or others chasing others.

The last set of pictures was of one of the teens with pink and black hair teaching the kids jumping jacks and other excises. Though none of the excises she taught them seem to be really hard, but that was good thing since it had been the kids first time learning excises.

Sportacus then looked through the picture one more time as he thought , that Atlanta girl acts a lot like Stephanie.. As he put the pictures away, then he thought could she be ….. no it most be wishful thinking.

Then before he could think of anything else his crystal start to go off and so he grabbed his telescope and said "door" Before he walked onto the platform, use is telescope to scope out the trouble and then used his flyer to get down and deal with it...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(well sadly it's time to get back to puke and get this chapter finished so I can get it posted))**

After about an hour Corina had managed to clean up nearly all the puke in the house. There was only one room left. The dreaded and very smelly bathroom . Cori quickly set the things down and rushed over to the bathroom window. As she hope the fresh air would help her get through this and not puke up herself, which would only make more work for her and then after taking a few deep breathes of fresh air. She got to the work starting with the very disgusting toilet that was not only covered in puke . But filled with it as well , as her aunt hadn't even flushed it after herself.

So Corina quickly flushed the toliet and begun to clean it . It had taken her over thirty minutes to clean the toilet and around it . Before she started on the bathroom floor, though luckily most of the mess add be around the toliet and so it didn't take her to long to finish that. Then she took the now full bucket of puke and carefully poured it down the toliet. Once she was sure the bucket was empty, she took it to the bath tub and cleaned it out. But by now she was feeling really sick and so she rushed over to the toilet and throw up into it. Then she flushed it down along with all of the puke from the bucket, rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water...

**(alright everyone it's safe to eat now as the last of the puke. That is if you still hungry after reading that. Speaking of food Corina still as dinner to make)) **

Now with all the cleaning done. Corina looked at the clock and realized she had about 30 minutes before she would have to start dinner and so she decided to have a shower. Because she was feeling really grimimy after all that cleaning . Though she found it very hard taking off her clothes. Since her hand wasn't just red raw now , they were also bleeding in places.

A few minutes later she got out the shower and used the first-aid kit. That she kept hidden in her room . It took her about 10minutes just to treat her right hand, but it had been the worst as it was the one she had used the most and so it didn't her long to treat her left hand. But by the time she was done it was time to start dinner. So she quickly quickly dressed into her flannal pjs and rushed down stairs.

When she got to the kitchen, she knew her hands wouldn't let her could a big complacted meal and so she decided to cook the frozen Meatloaf. Corina put the oven on and went to get Meatloaf from the freazer, then she quickly took it out it's box and put it in a cooking try. Before she placed it in the oven. She had cooked frozen meatloaf before and knew she had over an hour before she have to cook the side dishes.

Since she had awhile to wait Corina decided to go to her room and read the letter from Sportacus's Letter. Because she could really use some cheering up right now and maybe he wanted to be her friend too. And with the thought running through her head Corina ran all the way to her room and took out the letter.

After reading he wanted to be friends and the rest of the letter. She found she just add to write back, even if her hand was hurting so much that her writing was going to be awful and so she grabbed a pen and started to write on the bottom of his letter...

**(you can skip reading this Letter. Since it's hard to read, As I putting it in neater in a later chapter. I just wrote this way, in this chapter to show you how hard it is for her to write.))**

**DeAR My FriEnD SpORtAcUs**

**SoRrY ThiS LeTtER Is ShOrT aNd WrItTeN BaDlY, BuT I hUrT My HaNd, WhIlE ClEaNiNg AnD It Is HaRd To WrItE At aLl. ThAnK YoU fOr ThE PiCtUrE aNd I do KnOw Of ThE PeOpLe SpOke AbOuT . ThOuGh NoNe Of ThEM KnOW AbOuT Me...**

**I aM GlAd YoU WaNt To Be My FrIeNd aNd ProMiSe To KeEp WrItInG tO yOu. I DoN't HaVe AnY PiCtUReS To SeNd YoU, BuT If YoU AsK PiXeL tO LoOk Up PhoToBuCkEt... ((there isn't any photobucket pictures) YoU'Ll FiNd ThE pIcTuRe Of ThE LaSt DaNce CoNtEsT I EnTeReD BeFoRe MY MoThEr DiEd. ThE PiCtuRe Is My MoThEr And I, WhEN I WaS NeARlY TwElVe YeARs OlD. **

The front door slammed open and the shut, which told Corina her aunt was home and wasn't in a good mood. Even before here aunt shouted "THAT DINNER BETTER BE READY SOON, YOU WORTHLESS CHILD AND THE HOUSE BETTER BE SPOTLESS."

**GoTtA Go AuNt'S BaCk aNd ShE SoUnDs MaD.**

**YoUr FoR LiFe**

**CoRi..**

Once Cori had finished the letter, she quickly folded it into an aeroplane shape and tossed it out of window. As she watched it fly away she didn't see the smudges of blood, that she had left on the back of the letter. Once the paper aeroplane was out of sight, she quickly closed then window and ran downstairs to finish the dinner.

When Corina reached the bottom of the steps her aunt was there waiting for her and before Cori could step of the last her aunt grabbed her and tossed her to the floor. Then her aunt kicked her in her side and said "i told you dinner had better be done before I got home and you useless worthless girl couldn't even do that. Now get you butt in that Kitchen and my dinner better be ready soon." A minute or so later Corina managed to get herself up and then walk limpedly into the kitchen. As her aunt shouted after her "AND DON'T YOU DARE SERVE YOUSELF ANY. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EAT TONIGHT."

Corina really wanted to just run upstairs , crawl into her bed and cry. But she knew that would only make things worse and so she took out the now cooked meatloaf and put it to one side to cool. As made up some powdered Mash potatoes and some tinned mixed vegetables. Normally she would of used fresh potatoes and vegetables, but her hands were hurting to much and now it was only her auntie eating it tonight.

After it was ready Corina quickly served her aunt, a few slices of meatloaf , some mash and some vegetables. Then she wrapped the rest of the meatloaf up and put it in the fridge and heard her aunt say now get to your room and don't you dare come out till morning." So Corina rushed up the stairs into her room and climbed onto the roof.

While she was on the roof, she looked at the stars and said "Mumma , I won't run away I promise. I'll stay and I will get good grades to make you proud of me." Just as she finished speaking, a few drops of rain came from no where and hit her face. It was as if someone somewhere was crying for her. But Cori didn't see it as that she just thought it meant it was about to rain and so she climbed back into her bedroom and went to bed..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about all the puke and the darkness of this chapter. But without the next chapter doesn't work. I hope you liked this chapter even with all the puke and I hopefully will have the next one out in a few days.<strong>


End file.
